mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Alvey vs. Karl Amoussou
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Alvey blocked a high kick and Karl fell and stood. Alvey blocked a body kick. Karl landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Karl got a leg sweep and had the back immediately. Alvey turned to guard with three thirty-five. Woooow. Three fifteen left. Three minutes. The ref wanted work, as Karl had Alvey tied up. Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up there. Two fifteen. Karl landed a leg kick and a blocked body kick. Another. A blocked high kick and they clinched. Karl got a throw to mount,landed a right. A right elbow and another. Two minutes. Alvey was bleeding on the back of his head. A right elbow and three more. One thirty-five. Two more elbows. Three more. A left and a right. One fifteen. A left elbow. A right elbow. One minute. Karl landed a pair of left elbows. A right elbow. Karl worked that armbar, Alvey turned to guard escaping. Thirty-five. Holy shit look at that blood. Amoussou was covered in blood. Fifteen. He tied Alvey up. The first round came to an end. 10-9 Amoussou easy. It was two cuts. One was at the hairline above the left brow and in the scalp, as well. The second round began and they touched gloves. Four thirty-five. Karl landed an inside kick. Alvey blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Karl landed a leg kick. Alvey is a southpaw. Four minutes. Alvey landed a counter left hook. Three thirty-five. Karl landed a leg kick and a missed flying knee and they clinched there. Three fifteen. Karl looked bored as Alvey worked the legs. Three minutes as theyw ere broken up. The ref called time for some reason. 'Hey, keep your pants up.' Karl adjusted the cup. They continued touching gloves. Karl landed an inside kick. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Karl landed a big right hook to the clinch. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Karl kneed the thigh. Karl got a trip to mount again. Alvey turned nicely to guard. one fifteen. One minute. Not much going on. Thirty-five. Bellator was shaved into the side of Alvey's head. Alvey worked the body. Fifteen. 'You can't just sit there,' Alvey's corner yelled. The second round ended. 10-9 Alvey. The third round began and they touched gloves. Karl landed a body kick. An inside kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Karl let his hands hang briefly. Alveys tuffed a double and kneed the body as they clinched there. Four fifteen. Alvey stuffed a trip. He kneed the thigh and again. Four minutes. Another. Another. Alvey replied, Karl landed another. 'Fighter, it's inside leg.' Karl kept working that thigh. Three thirty-five remaining. More knees. One hit the groin finally and the ref called time. The ref told Karl where he shouldn't knee. Karl reminds me of Sylar. O.o The crowd chanted 'USA' in the break. They continued and touched gloves. Karl landed an inside kick. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Karl landed an inside kick there heh. Two thirty-five. Alvey pressed forward and missed a high kick. Karl landed a right. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes as Alvey landed a counter left hand and another. Karl stuffed a double. Karl flurried and landed a straight left and they clinched. He worked the knees again. One thirty as Alvey replied. More knees. More. One fifteen. Alvey defended the trip throw. One minute as Karl worked the knees. The crowd chanted Alvey. 'Do something.' Karl tried a trip, Alvey landed on top in guard. Thirty-five left. Alvey was staying active, worked the body, occasionally going to the head. Karl threw tiny lefts from the bottom. FIfteen. Alvey postured up throwing big shots lefts and rights. 10-9 Alvey. 29-28 Alvey. Jimmy Smith agreed. 29-28 Alvey, 29-28 Amoussou and.... 29-28 for.... the split decision for.... Alvey.